Power Ranger Needed compition
by smarklez
Summary: I need a new team of power rangers for a new story. I will be the red ranger but I need 6 or 7 new ranger for my team send in applications of your self or OC's. Help me with the plot and the rangers of this new story. All rangers are children of the sameria rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I am going to be writing a Power Rangers next generation fan fiction. I am going to need 6 (or 7) other rangers to be in it. What you need to do if you want to be in it is follow the description rules I am going to leave and witch ranger you want to be.

Couples

Jayden and Mia

For Jayden and Mia I need a female pink ranger.

Mike and Emily

For Mike and Emily I will need a boy or girl green and yellow ranger.

Kevin and Lauran

For Kevin and Lauran I need a male or female white and blue ranger.

Antonio and OC

For Antonio I need and an OC and a boy or girl gold ranger and if whoever the mom (or dad) is was a ranger I need a girl purple ranger.

You will pick witch ranger you look most like and fill out the description. Here is an example I am going to be the red ranger in this story.

Name: Nevaeh

Height: 5'10

Hair: Dirty blond mid back length

Eye color: Change color mostly blue

Ranger: Red

5 good personality descriptions: Bubbly, fun, smart, loyal, and funny

3 bad personality descriptions: Hard to gain trust, forgetful, and stubborn

Talent: Artist

Likes: Children, being in control, and color

Dislikes: Not knowing what's going on, Secrets, Lies, and bad puns

Clothes: Hats , high tops, skinny jeans, Nerdy, graphic t-shirts, and hoodie.

I will also need a plot for the story. I you fill in an application please have an account so I can PM you if zi need more information and so I can mention you next chapter. I think that's all I need to know, please send in applications. If you want to send in an OC for a ranger go ahead but mention it is not a description of you , but an OC. You can sned in all the OC's you want. I will pick 3 girls and 3boys if we have a purple ranger the extra ranger will be a surprise.


	2. Winners and information on the story

Hey, here are the rangers and the other information. Just saying we are very loyal but we have trust issues.

Title : Power rangers New generation.

Red Ranger: Nevaeh

Name: Nevaeh

Height: 5'10

Hair: Dirty blond mid back length

Eye color: Change color mostly blue

Ranger: Red

5 good personality descriptions: Bubbly, fun, smart, loyal, and funny

3 bad personality descriptions: Hard to gain trust, forgetful, and stubborn

Talent: Artist

Likes: Children, being in control, color, and music

Dislikes: Not knowing what's going on, Secrets, Lies, and bad puns

Clothes: Hats , high tops, skinny jeans, Nerdy graphic t-shirts, and hoodie.

Age 17

Pink Ranger: Maddie

Name: Maddie

Height:5'11

Hair: Long dark brown hair (Like Mia)

Eye Color:

Ranger: pink

5 good personality traits: trusting , smart, helpful, loyal, bookish

3 bad personality traits: Moody, emotional, Over bearing

Talent: cooking

Likes: helping people, helping animals, gossip, shopping

Dislikes: Snobs, insults, and water

Clothes; Skirts, jean jackets, pink tang tops, and black flats.

Age: 18

Green ranger: Shaun

Height: 6'4  
Hair: Black hair , wavy and straight goes down to jaw.  
Eye color: Brown  
Ranger: green  
5 good personality descriptions: cunning, smart, tricky, has a good heart , brave.  
3 bad personality descriptions: prone to sarcastic outbursts when annoyed or stressed out, can be vindictive at times,  
Talent: drawing  
Likes: swimming , drawing, reading, music.  
Dislikes: spiders , fruit , having to repeat himself, bullies .  
Clothes: black jeans , white t-shirt , blue jacket , black converse Age: 18

Yellow Ranger: Jenny

Height: 5'11  
Hair: Black with Brown highlights  
Eye Color: Brown  
Ranger: Yellow  
5 good personality descriptions: Fun, Loyal, Nice but able to defend friends, Likes to make people laugh but isn't that good at it, and Smart  
3 Bad personality descriptions: Stubborn, Insecure, Loves to easily  
Talent: Singing  
Likes: Love, Stories , writing stories, and singing  
Dislikes: Bullies, Self-harm  
Clothes: Jeans, Leather Jackets, Sneaker, Band T-Shirts

Age: 17

Blue Ranger: Even  
Height: 5'8''  
Hair: brown, bangs that cover his eyes, and has long shaggy hair, but does not let it reach his shoulders.  
Eyes: misty green  
5 good personality descriptions: clever, down to earth, outgoing, loyal, slightly funny.  
3 bad descriptions: shy, head strong, quick to anger.  
Talent: music: can sing, and plays guitar and base.  
Likes: skating, animals (no snakes), and having fun.  
Dislikes: animal abusers, and bullying.  
Clothes: blue/black fox flex hat, black jacket, blue shirt, and blue pants, and black slip on vans skating shoes.  
I hope that helps.

Age:18

White Ranger: Elizabeth

Height 5'8  
Hair dark brown  
Eye color pale blue  
Ranger White  
5 good Personality energetic giggly loyal adventurous smart  
3 bad Personality sarcastic hot headed over reacts  
Talent swimming  
Likes coffee books friends and family  
Dislikes dark enclosed spaces nighlock and broccoli  
Clothes white dress with a floral print black leggings and black dolly shoes

Age: 17

Gold Ranger: Zack

Height: 5'6  
Hair: Brown  
Eye color: Brown  
Ranger: Gold Ranger  
5 good personalitys about me: big brother of the team, heart, good looks, loyal, brave.  
3 bad personalitys about me: extremely over confident, hates losing, not being able to trust.  
Talent: Quarterback  
Likes: girls, music, sports, and movies  
Dislikes: Bullies, people taking his family, pineapple.  
Clothes: a black polo shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. Just wears mainly polos for shirts.

Age: 18 (oldest)

Purple Ranger: Rebecca:

Height 5'4  
Hair waist length jet black hair and one purple streak with bangs  
Eyes bright blue  
Ranger purple  
Good: loyal caring kind smart determined  
Bad: secretive ,once you lose her trust it's hard to get back, stressful  
Talent singing  
Likes singing gymnastics archery, making new friends  
Dislikes bullies lies bad puns and bad jokes  
Clothes skinny jeans, boots, wedges, crop tops, a charm bracelet ,leather jackets ,tank tops.

Age:17

Black Ranger: Beau

Age:18

Height: 6'5

Hair: platinum blond

Eyes: hazel

Ranger: black

5 Good: level headed, keen to try new things, loyal, caring, modest

3 Bad: attacks first, distant until you get to know him, and interrupts people in mid sentence

Talent: Playing drums, guitar and keyboard

Likes: playing instruments reading and writing

Dislikes: green, vegetables, studying, and airplanes

Clothes: Toms, solid color shirts, pants, and ties

Yes I know I did not mention a black ranger but I needed more guy rangers. So I just ask the same person who is Elizabeth to make me an OC black ranger. She did and his dad is An OC Stuart and his mom is Sarina.

Beau's Dad  
Name Stuart  
Height 6'5  
Hair light brown  
Eye color brown  
Spouse Sarina  
5 good Personality Caring friendly helpful family oriented brave  
3 bad Personality absent minded childish over emotional 

The story will be on my page called Power ranger new generation. I have help writing this from Xider.


End file.
